


A not-so-normal Christmas Day

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Special, December 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Harry acts like a jerk to Draco, in a special Christmas Day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	A not-so-normal Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9!! Last one for this series and it's finally completed. Thank you so much for all those who read from the part 1 to this last part of the series. I appreciate all of your nice comments and kudos that you've left in the fics. Tomorrow, Christmas Day, December 25. I won't be able to post the Christmas special prompt, but I will post it in 26th of December. I might get busy coz of family gatherings in 25th so yeah, thank you for understanding. Say hi to me on my **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com))
> 
> That's all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you <3 Happy reading everyone!!

Waking up on a Christmas day makes Draco excited and somehow restless. Giving gifts to their families and friends is his way of thanking them for staying in his life. And their amused and happy expressions are a pleasure to Draco. But of course, he loves receiving something in return too. 

And what he’s receiving from his lover this year somewhat excites him. He receives numerous gifts from his lover, love, and appreciation every time. But this has been a tradition for both of them too. The two of them plan something every year that the both of least expect.

This has been going for the whole seven years of their relationship, but it might stop now on this somewhat not-so-normal Christmas day. Well, the blond woke up with his lover not being at his side, the raven-haired acts as if it’s just a normal day. And what makes Draco upsets the most is he didn’t even greet him a nice Merry Christmas or a good morning at the least. Not even their families contacted him.

This makes the blond upset and nearly almost breaking down in cold winter, Christmas day. But Harry doesn’t have plans on making up with Draco, he ignores the latter and acts oblivious about his feelings. He tried to make Draco get out of their shared bedroom despite the blond crying and sulking.

But Harry ignored the fact that his lover is crying and sulking because of him. He’s a jerk if I may say. But Draco, being the observant he is, found these gestures and acts of Harry odd. He says it is not like Harry to act like this to him. So he put up all his courage to come out of their bedroom and sat on the sofa.

Only to be greeted by his lover who’s seating on the sofa in front of him, sipping his morning coffee and eating his biscuits. He didn’t even try to serve something for Draco. And Draco pouts at this, he huffs and glared at Harry. 

But his grey orbs laid at their Christmas Tree, which has a small box underneath it. _‘I’m pretty sure, it wasn’t their yesterday,’_ he said at the back of his head. He walks closer to the tree and holds the box in his hand. Observing it quite well as it may be a prank to him or what, but it’s just a small, green velvet box.

He tried to shake it but it does not create a sound, making Draco frown even more. His lover, Harry, is watching him from the corner of his eye. Draco is aware of this and tried to act normal, he slowly opens the green velvet box, only to be surprised at what is it. His jaw dropped at the sight of a small, silver diamond ring sitting at the center of the box.

He slowly looks at his lover who’s smirking at him and opening his arms to receive a big hug from the blond. Draco tears up at this and ran to his lover's arms, wailing at this scenario he didn’t expect, especially today that his lover treated him oddly. “You’re so mean!” Draco said between his cries on Harry’s neck, Harry just chuckled at this and rubs his back. Kissing his head repeatedly, “I’m sorry, babe. I want this proposal to be more unique,” Harry explained to his lover.

Draco whined at Harry’s explanation but looks at the velvet box in his hand again. “But it worked right?” Harry asked for assurance from his lover, Draco nodded but frowned at him. “I still hate how you ignored me sulking and crying,” Draco said in a pout.

Harry nodded and mutter a sorry and sweet nothing to his lover. He took the velvet box out of Draco’s hand and took them right out of the box. He held Draco's hand and kisses it before putting the ring on his slender fingers. He smiled at the sight of this.

Draco smiled to himself as he watches Harry kiss his fingers, especially his ring finger. This is a not-so-normal Christmas day indeed.


End file.
